


One Last Time?

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Pussycat Dolls
Genre: F/F, International Day of Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, the sex didn't happen. I tried and tried, and copped out there at the end. Also, there is some influence from the male side of popslash within this (GSF, it's not just for the boys!). Written for <a href="http://www.femslashday.com/">International Day of Femslash</a>, and in the nick of time too. It is rushed, I know. I do that a lot when I write a new pairing. Bad me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Last Time?

**Author's Note:**

> So, the sex didn't happen. I tried and tried, and copped out there at the end. Also, there is some influence from the male side of popslash within this (GSF, it's not just for the boys!). Written for [International Day of Femslash](http://www.femslashday.com/), and in the nick of time too. It is rushed, I know. I do that a lot when I write a new pairing. Bad me.

Ashley pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "When are you gonna dump him?" She walked over to the desk in Nicole's hotel room, pulling the chair out and sitting in it backwards, "You're no fun anymore."

"Lewis?" Nicole blinked, "Fifth of Never, end of time. And what do you mean I'm no fun anymore?"

"You know what I mean," she sighed, "Don't tell me you don't. Or did you forget?" The girls used to get together and, well, fool around back in the day. Mostly when drunk, but sometimes not. And Nicole, since getting with Mr. Race Car Driver, had turned down every offer to fool around. She'd rather stay on the phone with Mr. Race Car Driver until 3am. Nicole hesitated to answer so Ashley jumped to a conclusion. "You forgot," she sighed.

"No, I did not forget Ash," Nicole sat up, "It's just... life is different for me now. I can't be doing that kind of stuff anymore, I'm sorry. I was okay with cheating on the boyfriends who have come and gone, but I can't cheat on Lewis."

"I understand you can't cheat on him," Ashley rested her head on her arms on the back of the chair, "That's why I asked you when you're dumping him. That way you'll be single and won't be cheating on anyone."

Nicole pulled up one of the other chairs in the room and sat down facing Ashley. "Why are you so adamant about this? The other girls aren't."

Ashley turned around in the chair to be sitting in it correctly, so Nicole couldn’t see her. "It's maybe because just maybe I might be in love with you."

Nicole was taken aback, "Oh Ashley. Oh wow. I don’t know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, because I already know. The fooling around, it was just fun and games to you, because you're one hundred percent straight, without question. At the end of the day, it's penis you want. I should have known better to give my heart to you."

Nicole blinked. She had no idea what to say. She did, however, know exactly what to _do_. She turned Ashley's head around, and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "I think I can make an exception, for one last time with you, and only you." She led Ashley to the bed, "Like when we'd go off on our own, and forget about the other girls, but without the other girls."

Ashley's face brightened. She wasn't gonna let the fact this would be the last time this ever happened get to her, she was just going to enjoy being with the woman she loved again. "Of course! W-whose turn is it? You know, to 'dominate.'"

"I believe it's yours." Nicole slipped her camisole up over her head and tossed it to the floor before laying herself down on the bed, "I remember winning some sort of bet, where I got to be the 'submissive' one twice in a row. We just never got to have the second time."

"Mmm it's coming back to me now," Ashley unhooked her bra and tossed it beside Nicole's camisole on the floor. She kneaded Nicole's breasts in her hands. "They're equally soft and firm, just like I remember them." She leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on it until it hardened, then switched to the other.

All the while, Nicole was making quick work removing the rest of their clothing, because it was oh so distracting. "Much, much better," she purred once they were both naked. "I forgot how hot your body was."

Ashley took the comment with a smile. "You're not so hard on the eyes yourself," she moaned. She straddled the other woman. "I missed you. I missed you and your 'I'm straight but I'm doing this anyway' mentality," she said the last part with a chuckle.

"For your information, I'm bisexual." She waited for Ashley's reaction before she went on.

"Really? Why say this now?"

"Cause I wasn't sure if the one woman who has my heart wanted it, so I kinda gave up. Went to men, cause I know the majority of them would want me. Kinda foolish, huh?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nah, not foolish. Pretty common, actually. I've slept with a few guys to try to get myself to forget my feelings for you."

Nicole relaxed a little. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who did that." She arched her hips upwards. "Please."

Ashley looked down at the woman below her. "I can't... not like this." She rolled off Nicole and laid beside her. "It's different now. I love you."

Nicole smiled, "And we'll have plenty opportunity for this again. It's not the last time."


End file.
